Shattered
by The Atlantean
Summary: Lilly is dead and Oliver soon realises that he wants to be with her. Bascially to the song. Contains sucide. Rated T for this reason. Lolvier oneshot sonfic.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own HM nor do I own the song.

**Song: Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding _

_Fall into your sunlight _

_The future's open wide beyond believing _

_To know why hope dies _

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow _

_Suspended in a compromise _

_The silence of this sound is soon to follow _

_Somehow sundown _

Yesterday she died. It felt like yesterday but in reality it was a month. It was like a knife went through my heart. I didn't know what do, what to think. My world felt like an empty hollow. Filled with pain, despair and sadness. Smiling, laughing, just being a little bit happy feels like hard painful job.

_And finding answers _

_Is forgetting all of the questions we call home _

_Passing the graves of the unknown _

I got out of my car and headed down a pathway lined with flowers, towards her gravestone. I stood in front of it. As I look at her name, tears fall down my face, splattering the gravestone. I remember the day it happened like yesterday.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendour fading _

_Illusions of the sunlight _

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting _

_Love gone for so long _

I didn't expect it to happen but then again I should have. One day Lilly came to my place soaking wet. I asked her if she wanted to dry off but she said that she needed to tell me something important. I had asked her what it was and funny enough she had wanted to ask me about the assignment that we were due to do since we were partners. As Lilly left, I honestly thought she was going to say she loved me like I loved her. I guess that though is over now. Nothing more I can do.

_This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know _

_Knowing that faith is all I hold _

One day, I received a call to over to Lillys' as soon as possible. There was only one thing that could it be. I sprinted over to see her. The signs were all there. It was a known fact that it was going to happen. But I didn't expect it so soon.

_And I've lost who I am _

_And I can't understand _

_Why my heart is so broken _

_Rejecting your love _

Miley answered the door. She looked a mess: her clothes were a mess and she was crying, her face was stained with tears. As soon as I saw her, it set me off as well. Tears of pain fell down my face.

"How is she?"

"Not good." She responds.

She leads me up the staircase into Lillys' bedroom where she has been in for the last 3 months. Lilly was deathly pale and sweat had broken out across her entire body. She looked like she had lost a long hard battle.

_Without love gone wrong _

_Life _

_Less words _

_Carry on _

I knelt down besides her. The tears flowing more rapidly now.

"Please don't go, please don't go." I whispered gently.

"Oliver, you have to let me go."

"I can't."

"You have to, please, promise me." She says looking me straight in the eye.

"But I don't want to."

"Oliver, promise me this: that you will let me go, fine a way too and then help others to. Help my family and Miley. Everyone else too. Just please do this for me."

I nodded my head. I couldn't speak. I choked up.

"Oliver before I go you have to know something."

"What?"

Lilly seemed to swallow, trying to find the rights words. It seemed like every word caused her pain.

"I love you. I always have and I always will." She said looking me right in the eyes.

And with that she collapsed back on the pillow. The light from her eyes gone. Behind me, Miley collapsed in pain, just like me.

That was a month ago.

_But I know _

_All I know _

_Is that the ends beginning _

_Who I am from the start _

_Take me home to my heart _

_Let me go _

_And I will run _

_I will not be silenced _

Now I'm standing here at her grave, remembering how it started. It started with a cough all summer and then she got sicker and sicker and sicker, paler and paler. Every day she came to school, she was paler than she was. It seemed like she slowly dying. I didn't realise it at the time until Miley, who had gone away on tour for a few weeks, had noticed it. "Lilly, how pale are you?!" She had exclaimed. Lilly had then responded with a shrug and said it she was probably getting the flu.

That was one of the signs we ignored.

_All this time spent in vain _

_Wasted years _

_Wasted gain _

By the time Lilly had been diagnosed with pneumonia it was too late. The pneumonia had gotten too advanced. Some of it had evolved into Typhoid Fever but the answer was still the same: there was nothing left to do to save her.

_All is lost _

_Hope remains _

_And this war's not over _

I took out a white lily from the inside pocket of my jacket. I held it to my nose before putting it on top of her grave.

"I still miss you." I said before heading back home.

I wish I could let her go but I can't. I know I promised Lilly _on her death bed _but I couldn't. We had been friends basically our entire lives. I couldn't just let that go.

_There's a light _

_There's the sun _

_Taking all the shattered ones _

_To the place we belong _

_And his love will conquer _

The thing that kills me the most is that she will never know the truth. She thought that I didn't love her but in fact I did. I never got to tell her. Her last breath was used to admit that she loved me but I didn't get to say it back.

_And I've lost who I am _

_And I can't understand _

_Why my heart is so broken _

_Rejecting your love _

I was driving down the road before it happened. It happened in slow motion. Another car was heading my way. My life seemed to flash before my eyes just before the impact. A blinding white light appeared in front of my eyes.

The next thing I remember is being in a white shining room.

"Where am I?" I say but all I get is an echo as a respond.

Then I see her.

Walking towards me.

I run out to her and take her arms. She was crying. I was crying.

I took her in my arms and hugged her like I had never had before.

Then suddenly I began to fade.

"NO!" I screamed as my body began to fade. "Lilly!' I shouted to her and she reached out to take my hands.

"Oliver!" Someone cried but I didn't know who it was.

"Lilly!" I shouted one last time before I faded completely away.

_Without love gone wrong _

_Life _

_Less words _

_Carry on _

I woke up to see some doctors with a crash set over me.

"He's waking up!" A doctor said.

"Oliver!" I heard Miley cry next to me.

"Miley?" I said and she looked up.

I was struggling to stay conscious

"What happened? She asked.

I tried to remember.

"I was in my car and then suddenly this other car appeared from nowhere and hit me full on." I said painfully, trying to get all the words out.

Miley smiled through her tears.

"At least you're safe now."

I nodded.

When Miley left, she also left me in thought.

I had seen Lilly again. I didn't want to wake up another day without seeing her. It wasn't right. Seeing Lilly again brought back all the feelings I had for her. I knew it now. I couldn't breathe or live without her.

_But I know _

_All I know _

_Is that the ends beginning _

As soon as I was discharged nearly 4 months later I knew what I had to do. I raced back to Lillys' grave and stood over it. My lily was still there, dying.

"Lilly, forgive me for what I'm about to do." I say just before I place another white lily on her grave.

"I love you." I say before leaving.

_Who I am from the start _

_Take me home to my heart _

_Let me go _

_And I will run _

_I will not be silenced _

"Oliver, don't do this!" Miley shouted at me the next day.

Somehow she had found out what I was planning to do.

"Why do you but in all the time?" I shout back.

"Oliver, why, WHY?

"Because." I say without giving her an actual answer.

"Oliver, you know we're always here for you."

"Miley, you don't understand."

I get up and leave her house.

_All this time spent in vain _

_Wasted years _

_Wasted gain _

_All is lost _

_Hope remains _

_And this war's not over _

The next morning I get up. I was ready to do what I had been planning to do. Everything was in place. Everything was ready. I leave a note for my parents and I leave the house…….for good.

-Miley's POV-

I was worried about Oliver. I knew what he was going to do. Surely he actually wasn't going to do it? I reach his house. I knocked on the door but get no answer. I take out my key and let myself in.

"Hello?" I shout but receive no answer.

I get nervous. I race to the kitchen and see a note. I scanned it.

"Mum, Dad, Miley, Everyone," I read out getting more scared with each word I read. "I'm sorry. But without her, I cannot function. I'm sorry. Oliver."

Oh my GOD!

He WAS going to do it. I knew where he was going to do it. There would be only one place where Oliver would take his life. I raced after him.

I reach the graveyard and I sprint with all the energy I have. I see him standing over her gravestone.

"OLIVER!" I yelled but then the gunshot echoed through the air.

I stopped dead.

"NO!" I scream burying my head in my hand. I collapsed in tears.

_There's a light _

_There's the sun _

_Taking all the shattered ones _

_To the place we belong _

_And his love will conquer all _

_Yes his love will conquer all (His love will conquer all) _

(Earlier)

-Olivers' POV-

I stand over her grave. I look to the sky.

"I'll be with you soon." I whisper.

I placed a third white lily on her grave. I've wanted to do this for a very long time. Ever since my near death experience.

I hear in the distance Mileys' voice shouting my name.

"I love you." Were my final words before I raised the gun to my head.

I pulled the trigger and let Deaths' hand take me.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding _

_Fall into your sunlight_

I was in front of The Golden Gates. They opened to let me in and there she was waiting for me.

"Lilly." I say.

"Oliver." She says.

I take her in my arms.

"I'm here at last." I say.

She nods crying. I tucked a strain of hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

She looks into my eye.

"I love you too."

I reached over to kiss her and she kisses back.

We stood there in each other arms at last.

**A/N: I've been wanting to do this for a LONG time so I decided to. I know it's sad and depressing but I hope you still liked it =) **

**Inspired by Iidc video Lilly/Oliver (Loliver) Shattered on YouTube. It's really good, I suggest you watch it if you haven't. **

**REVIEW**


End file.
